reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Consummation
Synopsis Mary Stuart's wedding to Sebastian is getting closer and closer and the Pope has yet to decision on the next King of France. Queen Catherine is arranging her own funeral when Francis comes back to court. He has arrived to save his mother's life, and is accompanied by Lola. Everyone takes a step back when Mary's own mother, Marie de Guise arrives at French Court. This does not sit well with Henry, or Catherine. Plot Queen Catherine was preparing herself for her own execution. Including; having her dress tied, new shoes, hair braided with it done up, tied up, and pinned up. Accompanied by golden jewelry, with rubles, as Catherine instructed the executioner to make the blow quick. Reminding him she had paid him extra to do so. She also informed him to be careful with her expensive necklace, she had promised to to one of her ladies, as she placed her head on the chopping block. A maid brought a list of what would be served at the dinner. Catherine was annoyed, as it had prunes on it. She had strictly instructed them, no prunes because her youngest daughter was allergic. When Catherine got up she requested to know with the flowers were, demanding they be in place before her execution. Another servant informed her that King Henry thought it too costly, however Catherine did not care and demanded to see their placement. Still a couple hours from the French Castle, Francis knocked on the cabin door he and Lola were staying at. He was scared his mother may already be dead, but Lola tried to assure him they still had time. He was also scared of what might happen while at court. Best-case scenario, he and his mother would be exiled together. Lola wanted to make sure that Francis remembered his lines, as she absolutely did not want Queen Mary to know they had been together. Francis remembered for the most part, but wanted Lola not to worry Nostradamus was in his room with a redheaded prostitute. He was worried he lost his gift, and the prostitute urged him not to do, what he was about to. Ignoring her, Nostradamus informed her he had to, as he had not had a vision for a while. He then stood on a stool, with rope before him. He put the noose around his neck and kicked the chair away. After struggling for only a couple seconds, the prostitute ran over and untied the rope letting him down. Nostradamus was angry at her as he didn't he got close enough to death, to bring his visions back. Just then he had a vision of Mary and Francis together in bed. They appear to be talking about their children and living a happy life. This both pleased and scared Nostradamus terribly. Mary and Sebastian walked together through the busy court hallways. Taking note of Catherin’s preparations for her own funeral. Catherine was quite annoyed with the flower preparations. Catherine demanded to know when she could talk to Henry about her tombstone. She had wanted a Florentine sculpture and 20 tons of marble. Henry insisted he could not afford that considering she already had 100 musicians, and ships made of silver and gold. Catherine assured him it was symbolic of her journey to heaven. Henry thought she was only dragging out her funeral preparations, Catherine scoffed at him. They both knew she couldn't be beheaded until they heard news from The Vatican. Henry didn't care, angrily telling her what they wrote about her would not ultimately matter. She passionately told him it would to her children. Henry walked off before she could continue to make negotiations about her funeral. Mary was only a couple feet from Catherine when she heard the royal trumpets. Sebastian told her it but it meant a Royal visitor had arrived. Mary's own mother, Marie de Guise made a grand entrance into the throne room, with her flowing dress and grand jewels. Everyone in the throne room bowed, and Marie de Guise took note of the axe and block in the room. Marie then greeted her daughter with a sly smile. Back in Mary's chambers, Marie de Guise wanted to know why her daughter was now engaged to Sebastian, instead of the still Crown Royal, Francis. Mary tried to explain about Nostradamus's visions, but her mother mocked him as a silly magician. Many try to change the subject, as she had not seen her mother and years. Marie informed her Scotland was in great peril, as the English were relentless. Insisting she hadn't seen her daughter in years, because she was taking care of business at home. But both she, and the Scottish people wanted to see Mary on the throne. Reminding her of the Protestant, and Catholics fighting. Mary made a beeline for Sebastian's working area, she then informed Bash they needed to get married immediately. For her mother, Marie would stop them. She knew when her mother was lying, or trying to manipulate her. And if they didn't get married right away, she would force Mary to wed Francis. In the hallways Sebastian informed Mary of his plan to find a church. She wanted to go with him, but Bash didn't think it was a good idea. He promised her if he wasn't back by noon, it meant he had found a priest and she was to ride out and find him. With luck they would be married by sundown. Marie de Guise and Catherine de' Medici were both in the throne room, talking about Catherine's pending death. Marie de Guise tried to place the blame, of what was happening to Mary, on Catherine. Reminding her she had placed her upbringing with ‘’her’’. Informing her, she had apparently even threatened her daughter's life. Snidely telling Catherine, she gave up being a mother to Mary so that Catherine herself would raise her to be Francis’ wife. Catherine immediately knew what Marie de Guise was doing. She reminded her she traded in her daughter, for the protection of France against the English. Marie de Guise tried to use the pity card, saying she had been overwhelmed when her husband died. She had been left with Mary, who at the time was only a week old. Marie changed the subject to Nostradamus. Calling him a charlatan, and they got scared off with his make-believe words. Catherine also defended Nostradamus, claiming his words were no arguable debate. The conversation had changed, and Marie de Guise told Catherine how she too wanted Francis on the throne. Not without mocking Catherine, for her loosing her husband to a mistress. But she made it clear she wanted Mary to wed Francis. Catherine told her that she was all but dead. If she wanted to fix things, she would have to do it herself. Mary stood with Kenna as Greer greeted them. She brought her a vail for her wedding so that she could wear it at the church when she married Sebastian. They were all surprised when they saw Lola walking down the hall. She handed her cape off to his servant, before hugging Kenna and Greer, and bowing to her Queen. However Francis wasn't far behind, Lola told the girls, the two had ran into each other in Paris. Lola asked the other ladies, to help her get undressed in her chambers. All three left, leaving Francis and Mary alone. The two ex-lovers have an awkward conversation. Frances told Mary, he was only back to save his mother. Hoping they could both leave and be exiled. He wasn't looking to, or wanting to stay around for Mary and Sebastian's wedding. Catherine brought over Clarissa's mask to Nostradamus. She figured he would want it, as he had been more of a parent to her than she had. She wanted to know if her daughter had ever known happiness. Nostradamus told her she had for a short while. When she was younger she had lived in a village, and he would often hear her singing a song the villagers had sung to her. Nostradamus told Catherine of his new visions. And how they now regarded Mary and Francis. He had always predicted Mary was tied to her firstborn's death. However since Clarissa was dead, and how she had actually been Catherine’s firstborn's, the visions changed. He now saw Francis and Mary together, living happily after their wedding. She was of course furious at her friend. Her head was literally on the chopping block, because of his visions, and her son had disappeared. He then told her Francis had returned to court just that day. She furiously informed him that if she died, it wouldn't be before she saw him burn. Catherine ran to greet her son; they embraced each other with a loving hug. France's promise his mother he would get her away from French court. And that they could leave, exiled together hopefully. The Queen demand he stopped to listen to her. She told her son Nostradamus's visions had changed. Even though he did not believe in them, Mary did. He could now change Mary's mind. Marie de Guise interrupted them both, informing Francis that she also thought Nostradamus’s predictions were silly. However she wanted the young man with her daughter over the bastard Sebastian. Miles outside the French court, Sebastian stood waiting from Mary in a graveyard. In French Court a servant informed the king a messenger had arrived and had news about the English Queen. Bash was instead greeted by his brother who rode up on horseback. They had a tense conversation about Mary, as both their tempers rose. Sebastian tried to tell his brother that Mary loved him more, and that they were going to be together. Bash insisted Mary loved him, and they were going to get married anyway. A fight broke out very quickly, and both brothers got a couple punches into the other. Mary rode up and separated them both. Frances blurted out that Nostradamus's visions had changed, and they could now be together. Then Bash asked Mary to be with him. Mary stayed quiet not sure what to do. All three went back to French Court, and Mary walked into Catherine's room, furious. She demanded to know what she was doing , was it all just a game to her. Mary wanted to know if she was just doing this, since she has so much to lose. Catherine insisted she was not, she would never put the lives of her children ahead of hers. She then walked over to her dresser and cut her wrist with a piece of broken glass. She told Mary she could either do nothing and let her die, or call for help. The choice was hers. She could believe her, or she could not. She would be the dead soon anyways if she did not choose Francis. Deciding Catherine was indeed telling the truth she went over to help stop the bleeding. A servant then entered Cathryn's chambers, not realizing the situation informed both Queens that King Henry had called for everyone to come to The Throne Room. In the throne room Henry informed everyone, that Mary Tudor, Queen of England was now dead. She had not named a successor before dying in the middle of the night. King Henry told Mary that England was all but hers. He aggressively informed her that if she wanted to take England she had to marry one of his sons, and that she had to do it right now, and tonight. Henry demanded she pick one of his sons to marry. Mary just as aggressively told Henry she would not be bullied by him into choosing. Very annoyed at the situation Henry went back to his chambers. A servant informed him that Lady Kenna was outside his room. When he told the servant to tell Kenna to go away, the servant told Henry, Kenna requested he know she was naked under her robes. He allowed her entrance into his room. Kenna very seductively began talking to Henry. She told him she would stay his mistress now, and even after she was married. All he had to do was find her a rich noble husband, who was kind and would treat her right. She wanted to be introduced to one, once a week until she found one she liked. If he did something she wanted, she would do things he wanted. And with that she took off her clothes, and they began to make out. Back in Mary's chambers she was trying to figure things out. However Queen Catherine entered her room, telling her that The Vatican had made a decision on who would be France's next king. She said the decision was in the letter, and that though she knew Mary loved both men, she argued that she loved one more than the other. She handed Mary the letter and told her to open. When Mary did she breathed out a sigh of relief. It was an empty piece of paper, but they both knew who Mary had been thinking about. In Bash’s room he was trying to clean the rest of the blood off his face. He greeted Mary, but she stayed quiet. Very upset she informed Bash she could not marry him. Sebastian asks her to reconsidered, when she was with him she could be free and wild, and do what she wanted. He very passionately told her he would have always put her first. Before anything, and anyone. She begged him to stop, knowing how true it was. He then demanded to hear why. She said she did love him, that she loved Francis more. Mary walked down the hallway, spotting Francis she ran to him. She passionately kissed him and told him she loved him. She told him she picked him. She showed him the empty piece of paper, and explained how his mother had helped her decide. They could now be together, happy and forever. Francis didn't understand the empty paper, but kissed Mary back anyway. She then begged Francis to keep Sebastian safe, she didn't want him punished because he reached for the crown. Francis promised he would. Both ignoring the fact, the Bash was only in that situation because of Mary. Francis decided to make a visit to his brother before his own wedding. He told Bash to leave, leave France and everyone he knew and to never come back. Without making it official, he wanted to exile his brother. Bash didn't want to leave, and tried to explain that Francis only had to, because he was a displaced king. He himself, was still only a bastard. He asked Francis to accept his presence and let him live at court, but Francis still jealous over what had happened told his brother he would not. And that Sebastian had to leave that night. In Mary's chamber she was getting ready for her wedding. Her mother gave her earrings that her father had originally given to her. Marie de Guise's advice to her daughter was to make heirs as quick as she could. As it was a Queen with sons who gave her power. Though Scotland had done just fine without one. Beside Mary's bed, Lola asked Kenna where she had been the night before. She'd come to her with hot cocoa, but a servant said she was with the king. Kenna tried to play it off, but Lola's said it was very late, and she knew what she was up to and it was a mistake. Kenna then informed Lola she knew of the Château she had claimed to stay at. And that it had burned down the year before. She didn't know exactly what Lola and Francis had been up to, but she could make a pretty good guess. In the throne room, final preparations were being made for Mary and Francis' Wedding. Nostradamus was admiring flowers when he heard a young woman singing. He demanded to know where she had heard the tune. She explained someone had paid her, and then that person had been paid by a girl. This scared Nostradamus, as he was positive Clarissa that was dead. In the Catholic Church everyone was gathered for the Royal wedding. Francis stood at the front, waiting for Mary to walk down. Henry looked over at his wife , and Catherine and Marie de Guise stood together on the left side of the ceremony. The French Queen took note that the serpent who had delivered the news about the English Queen was now nowhere in sight. Marie de Guise not giving it much thought said he must have simply left. Catherine knew the man to give false news to the King France. Marie de Guise implied she did it, but it didn't matter as they had both gotten what they wanted. Her daughter was now marrying her son. Music began and everyone looked to the doors. Queen Mary of Scott was dressed in a gorgeous, long flowing, hand made wedding dress. She walked down the steps with her ladies five paces behind her. The young couple looked at each other with loving eyes. They smiled at each other as they both looked forward towards the priest. They kneeled before him as they signed the legal documents of their marriage certificate. Nostradamus left the wedding perception to go look for Clarissa’s grave. He found it marked with two sticks making a cross. He was horrified when he saw footprints leaving the area with drops of blood accompanying them. She is alive Flowers fell from the ceiling as Mary and Francis celebrated their wedding at their reception. They began their first dance and soon her ladies in waiting joined in. Along with the rest of the wedding guests. Later on Mary was at that buffet getting something to eat. Her mother came up beside her and informed her that the English Queen was not dead. And they both knew it was Marie de Guise herself who had created the plan and manipulated everyone. Mary was hurt by her mother's actions, but Marie quickly tried to play them off. Saying only good can came from the news and she was now married to Francis anyways. Saying all she did was give her a little push. Greer came up to Mary to inform her the consummation ceremony was to begin. However Marie de Guise playing off Sebastian's broken heart so easily infuriated and hurt Mary's feelings. Mary then demanded her mother get out of France, and her life. Marie de Guise tried to play her daughter’s anger off but Mary was too upset. Marie de Guise reminded her that she was running Scotland for her, but the real Scottish Queen insisted she keep doing it, and to do it well. Nostradamus returned to the wedding reception looking for Catherine. However was interrupted with another one of his visions. He saw the same scenario here seen before; this time he saw all of it. Mary and Francis were only a year into the wedding, and Mary was telling Francis to keep fighting, and to keep holding onto the life they had wanted. While crying, Francis died in her arms. This shocked Nostradamus, and scared him deeply. Just then Catherine showed up and thanked Nostradamus for coming forward, as it had been a very brave thing for him to do. She apologized for how cruel she had acted towards him earlier, that she had him to thank for her son's happiness. As the couple supposedly had many years together now. Sebastian while trying to leave French court after the wedding was interrupted by his father. His father had his arms bound behind him, and told Bash he was going to teach him a lesson. Henry wanted his son to know what was his, and what was not. He then opened the door and led his son into the bedroom of Mary and Francis. Francis and Mary continue to make out during their bedding ceremony. Royals and nobles surround them, including Mary's ladies in waiting. Everyone stayed quiet as Sebastian entered. Both Mary and Francis saw him, but looked away and continued kissing. Both Lola, and Bash look away. Hours later a couple miles from the castle, Bash was in the middle of being exiled. Two guards had taken his weapons, and told him he would get them back once he was gone. One of the guards offered him water, and when he refused Bash knew his life was in danger. Both the guards attacked, and Bash killed them. Bash has wanted the last man to stay alive to question the solider on who had sent them. However the man died before he could answer if the Queen or his brother had sent them. Sebastian then got on a horse and rode off into the night. Quotes Queen Catherine: Shall I catch my own head in my hands too?! Marie de Guise: So I sent you here to wed a king and find you engaged to a bastard. Marie de Guise: I saw you on your 11th birthday. Half the crew died along the way, but I was there. Gift in hand. Marie de Guise: Mary may be Scotlnds Queen. But I, am it’s King. Francis: And you and I will neve see each other again...I don’t mean that to sounds cruel, or angry... Marie de Guise: Your magic has changed?! How silly, and marvellous! Kenna: I don't know what happened between you two, but I can guess. So don't councle me on mistakes. Marie de Guise: All happiness comes with a price. You paid yours with another’s broken heart. Marie de Guise: I know your angry but you have everything you've ever wanted!. Queen Marry: And more power than you! Notes * 'Consummation' refers to Mary and Francis Consummating their marriage. * Clarissa, King James V and Mary Tudor are all mentioned, but do not appear. * First on-screen apperance of Marie de Guise * It is revealed Catherine had another daughter, as her name was written on a lock of hair in her memory box. Most likely Princess Claude. Though, Margaret of Valois has a better documented life, Claude of Valois's name was show in Catherine's memory box.Royal Blood. * Queen Catherine was on the leftt side during Mary and Francis' wedding ceremonly, while Henry was on the right. The Family of the groom always stands on the right, while the family of the bride is on the left. * For Queen Catherine's funeral she was going to have; a Florentine sculpture and 20 tons of marble, 100 musicians, and ships made of silver and gold. * Nostradamus Predicted that Francis would still die because he married Queen Marry. Nostradamus's Predictions - Consummation. * Two of Francis' guards were killed in self-defence by Sebastian.Kill Count * The two guards deaths at the end of the episode mark the shows 30th death of the season. Death Count Death Toll Death Count Kill Count * Two Guards Trivia * Adelaide Kane wore Monique Lhuillier Spring 2012 Platinum Collection wedding dress with a Untamed Petals Holly Sash, and a Paris by Debra Moreland Dubarry headpiece & custom veil. * Adelaide Kane had to learn real calligraphy after being cast on Reign. That is her real hand writing when signing the marriage documents. * Marie de Guise wore a Blue Strapless Silk Gown by Oscar de la Renta. * Megan Follows and Amy Brenneman were both previously on Murder, She Wrote. * Executive producer Brad Silberling's wife, Amy Brenneman playes Marie de Guise. Historical Notes * On April 4, 1558 Mary, Queen of Scots signed The Crown Matrimonial, a secret agreement bequeathing Scotland and her claim to England to the French crown if she died without children. * On April 24th, Queen Mary married Prince Francis at Notre Dame de Paris. * Consummation - Also knows as the Bedding ceremony takes place after a Royal's marriage. A Priest, noels and Royals witness the couple's first night together as proof of their sexual relationship and penetration from the male. This is to prove they have sealed their marriage before God, and any heirs the woman births are that of her husbands. Definitions. Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Toby Regbo | colspan="2" | Prince Francis |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Greer Norwood |- | Caitlin Stasey | colspan="2" | Lady Kenna |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Alan van Sprang | colspan="2" | King Henry |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Amy Brenneman | Marie de Guise | - |- | Rossif Sutherland | colspan="2" | Nostradamus |- Related Pages Pages relating to Consummation are the following: • Mary and Francis' Wedding • Francis and Mary • Mary and Sebastian • Marie de Guise • Kingdom of France Videos References }} Category:Episode Category:Season 1